Unexpected News
by btamamura
Summary: A Sherlock Hound/Meitantei Holmes fic. Inspired by a prompt from otpprompts. Watson demonstrates the depths of his loyalty to Hound and Mrs. Hudson when some rather surprising news comes up that would change their lives. Hound x Mrs. Hudson (Marlock?). Warnings in notes. Rated to be safe.


**Disclaimer:** _I do not own_ _ **Sherlock Hound/Meitantei Holmes**_ _, the original_ _ **Sherlock Holmes**_ _series or any canon characters. They are the property of their respective owners. I do own Dr. Alexander Smith._

 **Notes:** ** _I've been wanting to write Hound x Hudson (Marlock?) for a little while now, but no ideas struck. Then, I found a prompt on the Tumblr blog_** _otpprompts_ ** _that sounded perfect. To avoid giving much away, I will explain it in the notes following the story._**

 ** _This contains a romantic pairing between Hound and Mrs. Hudson, and though there are hints as to Watson's crush on her, all other relationships are platonic. There are mentions of pre-marital sex (without going into details), nausea/vomiting, smoking and consumption of alcohol. This might get a bit OOC at times, but I tried my hardest to avoid that._**

 ** _I hope you enjoy!_**

 ** _(Linebreaks hate me, so I will use_** _SHMH_ ** _.)_**

SHMH

"I say, Mrs. Hudson, you should be in bed! You don't look at all well!" Dr. John H. Watson had remarked as a shaky, pallid and sweaty Mrs. Marie Hudson entered the sitting room.

"I feel quite alright, Dr. Watson," she reassured before quickly leaving the room.

Concerned, he followed her until they'd both arrived at the bathroom. She'd dashed inside and closed the door, he could hear the unpleasant sounds of retching. He frowned in concern; it was a good thing Sherlock Hound was out at that moment.

SHMH

She emerged from the bathroom, opening her mouth to offer a protest to the obvious worry on the doctor's features, but was stopped instantly.

"My dear, go on to bed and rest. You certainly shouldn't be up and about right now. I'll get something to help with the nausea."

She sighed and nodded as she made her way to her bedroom.

"We all ate the same food, so it's not food poisoning, or Hound and I would be feeling ill as well. It's possible there is a stomach flu going around, I'll have to monitor that. For now though, poor Mrs. Hudson needs my assistance." He made his way to the kitchen to brew up some ginger tea.

SHMH

Hound entered the house, frustration in his eyes as he'd once again come to a dead end on his leads for his latest case. He knew he'd have to discuss the particulars with Watson, surely their conversation would lead to something he'd missed. To his surprise, the doctor was emerging from Mrs. Hudson's bedroom with his medical bag. He approached his friend. "Is Mrs. Hudson alright?"

"She seems to be under the weather today, so I've ordered bedrest. I know you often use chemistry experiments as mental stimulation, but I ask that until she feels better, please hold off on those."

"Of course, my dear Watson, I'd be more than happy to oblige. Do you know what it is that has made her ill?" They were making their way upstairs to the sitting room.

"Food poisoning has been ruled out as we've all partaken of the same so you and I would be ill as well. For now, I suspect a stomach flu, but I shall monitor the situation just in case."

"I see. So, you won't be able to accompany me on this latest case?"

"More than likely, old chap, terribly sorry."

"It is no trouble at all, Watson. Speaking of the case, there has been something bothering me about it."

"I can help out this much at least, so share what's troubling you, my friend."

He allowed Watson to enter the room first, then followed him, closing the door after himself.

SHMH

Unfortunately, after a fortnight, Mrs. Hudson didn't seem to be much better. She was able to keep some food down, but most of the time, she would be making a dash for the bathroom.

It was getting to be quite a concern for Hound and Watson. "No offence intended to your expertise, my friend, but I fear Mrs. Hudson may need to see someone else."

Watson shook his head. "None taken. I've actually been considering the same. I sent word to Dr. Smith from the hospital, he should be arriving within the hour."

"I see." His ears flattened and he cringed as he heard more retching. "I very much hope he is able to find out what it is that has been causing our dear Mrs. Hudson's current state."

He placed a paw on his shoulder. "As do I, my dear Hound."

SHMH

Once Dr. Alexander Smith arrived, he was shown to Mrs. Hudson's bedroom. Watson had explained all he knew, then stepped out to wait with Hound for news.

Dr. Smith's examination had been quite thorough. He smiled gently as he took hold of Mrs. Hudson's paw. "For now, my dear, there is no need for alarm. I actually have surprising news for you."

She swallowed back another round of nausea. "What do you mean, Doctor?"

"You're not ill. Actually..." He leaned close and whispered his diagnosis, wanting to keep it private just in case. "Would you like this to stay as a surprise?"

"I would for now, thank you. May I ask how much longer...this will last?"

"It varies, but it may be over sooner than you think. For now, continue to rest and follow Dr. Watson's instructions."

"Of course. Thank you, Doctor." She closed her eyes and fell into peaceful slumber.

Dr. Smith stepped out of the room, unsurprised to see his colleague and the detective waiting for news.

"How is she?" Hound asked.

"Not to worry, my good fellows, she will be just fine. There is a reason for her nausea, but it will be revealed in good time. It's up to our patient to decide when that will be."

"As long as we know she will be alright, then I am content with that."

Watson had a feeling he knew exactly what Dr. Smith was saying, though he knew guessing and making assumptions wouldn't really be very respectful. Instead, he took hold of the Yorkshire terrier's paw and shook it. "I thank you for coming to see our dear Mrs. Hudson on such short notice, my good man."

"It's quite alright, my good Doctor. I've instructed her to resume resting until this has passed, just keep doing what you have to help control her nausea."

Hound then shook paws with him. "Many thanks to you."

"Quite alright. Well, I'd best be getting back to the hospital. Take care now." He donned his bowler hat and left through the front door.

Hound and Watson exchanged glances before sharing a sigh of mutual relief.

SHMH

A week later, the worst of the nausea cycle had finally come to an end. Mrs. Hudson was up and about, feeling better than ever. Some foods still triggered nausea, but otherwise she was fine. It was a relieving sight to her tenants.

SHMH

One afternoon, Watson stepped into the sitting room with something in his paw. "Hound! I had a stroke of luck today!"

He glanced up from the book he was reading, smoke wafting from his pipe. "Hm? What have you got there, my dear Watson?"

He beamed. "So, as thanks for him giving Mrs. Hudson an examination, I went to give Dr. Smith some help at the hospital today, as you well know. One of our patients was the director of the ball being hosted on Friday evening, and as thanks for helping him, he gave me two tickets!"

"Well, isn't that delightful? Who do you plan on escorting there? Maybe Mrs. Hudson?"

"Actually, these aren't for me." He handed the envelope to Hound.

"I don't follow."

"Certainly, he intended for me to use them, but on my way home, I started thinking. You've either been wrapped up in cases or worried about Mrs. Hudson's wellbeing, even both at the same time. So, I thought a nice evening out for you would help make sure you stay in good spirits."

He blinked twice, jaw agape in shock. His features soon shifted into a tender, heartfelt smile. "I'm touched, my dear Watson, and I offer my sincerest gratitude for your kindness."

"You should ask Mrs. Hudson if she'd like to attend as well."

He nodded. "After weeks of bedrest, I am certain that an evening out is just what she needs."

"She's out in the garden if you want to ask her now."

He nodded, rising to his feet and clapping a paw on his shoulder before making his way out of the room.

Watson sat down and sighed. Certainly, he loved Mrs. Hudson quite a lot as well, but he was quite content to allow his best friend the chance to win her heart. Little did he know, it had already happened.

SHMH

Hound cleared his throat, looking nervous as he approached the golden retriever. "Fine weather we're having," he started.

"Oh yes, indeed. The sunshine has been quite beneficial to my garden."

"The flowers certainly do appear vibrant."

She noticed he seemed tense. "Is something the matter?"

He cast a gaze up to the sitting room window and was relieved Watson wasn't watching. He cleared his throat again, inhaled, exhaled and smiled. "Actually, there is something I wish to ask of you."

She cocked her head, green eyes filled with curiosity. "What is it?"

"Would you do me the honour of escorting me to the ball on Friday evening?" He bowed and offered a paw.

She smiled tenderly, nodded and placed her free paw in his. "I'd be delighted, Sherlock."

He lifted her paw to his lips and tenderly kissed the knuckles. "You have made me a content gentleman in all the time I have known you, but this moment is one that truly stands out, my dear Marie."

SHMH

"Are you quite sure you can't accompany us, Dr. Watson?" Mrs. Hudson asked as she and Hound prepared to leave.

The Scottish terrier nodded. "I'd love to, but my old wound is causing me some trouble so I'd best stay at home this evening. You shouldn't worry about me though, go out and have a lovely time. I daresay you deserve it after everything."

She nodded and smiled, bending down to give him a tender kiss on the cheek. "Thank you for your kindness, Dr. Watson."

Hound donned his top hat and looked to Mrs. Hudson. "I shall be outside momentarily, my dear Mrs. Hudson, would you mind terribly meeting me in the garage?"

"Not at all." She stepped out of the house.

Hound looked to Watson. "Words cannot express the gratitude I feel for you right now, my dear Watson. If there is anything at all that you'd like, just name it."

"I only ask that you two have a lovely time. You both deserve it after everything."

"So, not even you told Mrs. Hudson there were only two tickets?"

"Even if she knew, my old wound really is acting up so I wouldn't be much fun there. Now, go on and have an enjoyable time with our dear Mrs. Hudson."

"I shall. Thank you." He turned and made his way out the door.

Watson waited for a few minutes until he'd heard the sound of the motor of Hound's automobile veering into the distance. "Right then, maybe I'll find a book to read." He slowly made his way up the steps.

SHMH

The evening had passed smoothly, Hound and Mrs. Hudson sharing in dance after dance. But, it seemed something was concerning the blonde. "Marie, is something the matter, my dear?"

She shook her head. "Not at all. I've just been in thought. Sherlock, do you remember...that night three months ago? When we came to realise our feelings for each other?"

"How can I ever forget?"

"Well...more came of that than we thought."

"More? Marie, has something happened?"

"Dr. Smith informed me of what has been making me ill as of late. I'm sorry I asked him to keep it from you, but I wanted to tell you in my own time."

"What is it?"

"I'm...with child."

He blinked twice before chuckling. "My dear Marie, I think there may be something wrong with my hearing. I thought you just said that you're pregnant." He kept his voice down.

She nodded, tears starting to well in her eyes.

"Oh. You did." He led her off the dancefloor and to a quiet, private area. "So, this means that..."

"I know how risky it is for you to have ties to those who are vulnerable, children among them. But, I am pregnant and there is no changing it."

He grasped her paws firmly. "Oh, Marie, this means you'll be a mother out of wedlock."

"I'm afraid so. We...got ahead of ourselves that night."

"Indeed we did, my dear. What will you do?"

"What can I do?" She pulled her paws from his grasp. "I am quite fine with being a mother. But, what of you being a father? I know how good you are with children, I've seen it for myself. But, this could mean having to give up your career as a private consulting detective, if only to keep us safe."

He shook his head. "I am uncertain, Marie. I would be a _beast_ to leave you to take care of our child on your own, no gentleman should do that. But, for me being a father...I just don't know."

"I know you would never make me raise them on my own. You're not that kind of man. You're sweet and good-hearted. Even...even if we don't actually say the child is yours, would that work?"

"No. I could never do that either. I'm sorry, Marie. I need some time to work this out. May I have your permission to speak with Watson about this?"

She nodded and smiled. "Of course. He'd find out eventually, that is if he hasn't already figured it out. You two are best friends, you talk about almost everything if ever you need to sort through it."

"Thank you."

"I'm not quite feeling well again. May we return home?"

"Of course. Wait here while I explain to our host of our sudden departure and collect our coats."

She nodded and watched him rise to his feet.

SHMH

Watson heard the motor and looked at the time. "Hm? They're early. Has something happened?" He emerged from the sitting room, waiting by the banister. He watched the pair enter the building; Mrs. Hudson making her way to her bedroom and Hound scrubbing his paw over his face. _Did something happen between them?_ He made his way downstairs and noted Hound appeared shaken. "I say, Hound, you look a fright. Come on upstairs and I'll pour you some brandy."

He nodded and followed the doctor. "I have much to share, my friend."

"Well, let's calm those nerves of yours first."

SHMH

They were in the sitting room. Hound had downed his first glass of brandy and held another. His pipe exuded enough smoke that someone would think there was a fire.

"Hound, did something happen between you and Mrs. Hudson?"

He had a sip of his second brandy. "It did. Not tonight, though something happened tonight as well. Actually, it happened three months ago. You were on-call at Scotland Yard after a cold incapacitated many of the officers. Marie and I..."

"You just used her first name. Well, I'll be!" He was grinning.

"We were talking and one thing led to another. We realised the depths of our feelings for each other and they culminated. If you don't mind, I'd rather not go into details as to what followed."

He chuckled. "I understand. So, you've been a couple for three months, hm? So, my matchmaking _wasn't_ needed. I'm surprised I wasn't aware of it though."

"We did plan on telling you in good time, but we wanted to wait. I hope you won't begrudge us for that."

"Not at all. You needed time, so you took it."

"You're too good to me, Watson, I don't know what I did to deserve a friend like you."

"Well, you saved me from rolling down those stairs, for one thing." He winked.

He chuckled before having another sip of brandy. "Tonight, she informed me of what has been ailing her and...I don't know what I should do. She's with child. _My_ child."

His smile faded into a look of surprise. "Oh. Oh, my. Well, I mean...should I offer my congratulations?"

"In time."

"That explains why you're so shaken. So, I take it one of your main concerns is for her safety and that of the child as well?"

"Yes. There are many criminals I'd apprehended whose family would wish vengeance on me. The best means of doing that, as Moriarty demonstrated, is to target those I care about." Three more sips. "Aside from that, she is with child out of wedlock. Many would be opposed to that, and I can't bear the thought of Marie being under so much public scrutiny for one evening of...ahem. For the same reasons I wish to keep them safe, I can't be the one to marry her. But, I would never deny the child a chance to learn who their father is, nor do I want Marie to shoulder the burden of parenthood on her own. Watson, I just don't know what I should do..."

"Would they still be after you if you were to retire from being a private consulting detective?"

"Yes."

"Hrm, I see."

"I know much, but of everything I have experienced in life, this is the most baffling." He finished the brandy and wasn't surprised when Watson poured some more.

"Mrs. Hudson needs to be wed, you still wish to be a part of the child's life...hmm, I wonder if you wouldn't be opposed to this. What if _I_ was to marry her?"

"Pardon?"

"Oh no, don't worry, I'm not taking her away from you! But, I got to thinking. In the time I've been your partner, our main foes were Moriarty and his men, the others had no family to speak of. So, anybody who would want to go after you would be from before we met. If Mrs. Hudson and your child had ties to me, then they'd have no reason to target them for vengeance. _Me_ , perhaps, but not _them_."

"Go on..."

"We'd be husband and wife in name only, and I'd always be happy to be _Uncle John_ in the eyes of your child. But, Mrs. Hudson would still be with you in heart and soul, and your child would always know you as their father."

He nodded in understanding. "We are practically family anyway, my dear Watson. I see nothing wrong with this idea of yours, but of course, we must hear Marie's opinion."

"Of course. We can speak of it with her in the morning. So, now that the concerns seem to be out of the way, what are your thoughts on being a father?"

He shook his head. "I still don't know. I mean, fatherhood was never something I'd planned on."

"But, you are great with children, there's no question about that. Remember how you were with Polly, there was little doubt in my mind you came to love her."

"Quite so, Watson."

"If you can be like that with a child you intended to protect from Moriarty, then I just know that you, my dear Hound, will make a wonderful father. You won't be doing it alone either. No matter what happens, I'll be there to help you and Mrs. Hudson in any way I can."

He shook his head in amazement, smiling. "Oh, my good Watson, yet again your friendship leaves me astounded."

"You're worth it all, Hound."

SHMH

The next morning, Hound and Watson pitched the idea to Mrs. Hudson. She was thankful her paws were empty or she would've dropped whatever it was she'd be holding otherwise. Her paws flew to her mouth and tears brimmed in her eyes.

"Mrs. Hudson? Did we say something wrong?" Watson asked.

"Marie, it was only a suggestion, we don't have to," Hound added.

She shook her head. "It's not that. I...I think it's a wonderful idea! I'm just...overwhelmed by your kindness, Dr. Watson..."

Hound nodded in understanding.

She approached the doctor and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Thank you so much!"

He cast a quick glance to Hound, saw him nod and returned the embrace. "It's quite alright, my dear. I care about both of you a great deal, I would do anything to help if I could."

"This will certainly help us a lot. Thank you, Doctor..."

Hound rose from his seat, approached the pair and wrapped his arms around them. His bangs hid his eyes and he was trembling slightly, but he was smiling.

Everybody in that room knew that, no matter what was to come, they would see it through together and it would work out.

SHMH

 **After notes:** _ **The story ends here, but there will be more in the future concerning the expected new arrival. Now then, as for the prompt that inspired this one, it was**_ _imagine Person B of your OTP noticing that person A seems very distracted/down/perhaps even a little sick looking lately but person A keeps brushing off B's questions and concerns until they are dancing at some fancy event and suddenly A comes clean about being pregnant with B's baby and the dance just freezes as the reality of being parents sink in. Further reactions are up to you_ _ **.**_

 _ **Thanks for reading! You don't have to review, but if you do choose to say something, I only ask that you please not flame me. Constructive criticism is welcomed as always.**_


End file.
